


too loud.

by isoldewass



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Firewhisky, Goldgraves, It's a work in progress, Showers, Therapy, how gay was this movie and why am i writing this?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 10:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8797882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isoldewass/pseuds/isoldewass
Summary: okay, so basically (and i HAVE written it down) graves and tina bond over drinks, PTSD and recovery i guess - i'm not sure. they do however have some kind of a therapy session."Why are you doing this?" she finally managed."Control."





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello. yeap.  
> i didn't mean to do this. but I had a paper on Baudelaire, and it just came to me in one of those "anything not to write freaking Baudelaire" episodes.  
> and in my mind Graves is totally bisexual (i'd love to say gay, but this happened--)

"Come in." 

Why did she ever agree to this? Not only did she agree, it was her idea. Her idea, and she couldn’t understand how it was possible that the thought crossed her head, and actually settled in, and lead to actions, and words- 

"Come on in," she whispered again. 

"I can’t risk anybody seeing you here."

She couldn’t. 

He went in.

***

Half a bottle of firewhisky later (because, apparently, no prohibition could stop all the traffic of all the alcohol), they were sitting at the table, across from each other, lazy smiles on both their faces. Tina put her feet on the chair next to her, the chair Newt sat on.

"Newt sat on this very chair". 

Graves was staring at the window, not past it, not looking outside, but rather studying the glass itself. 

Graves didn’t know Newt, of course. He heard the transcripts of the meeting after the man was murdered when Tina intervened. He was told Newt was the one to save the magical community from no-majes and vice versa. He knew about him, but he never met the man.

He never met him.

"I like him."

She didn’t want to tell it to Newt, she didn't actually have to tell Queenie that. For the first time, the words left the prison of her mind and became a statement instead of a vague idea.

"I know." 

His elbows on the table, a drink in one hand, a cigarette in the other, he looked less hostile than usual. He seemed relaxed and he had been, for quite some time now. Since the moment he poured her a drink and she asked him to take a seat.

"I have to leave now." 

He put down his glass and put off his cigarette. 

"This therapy session went well," he chuckled. 

She smiled her wide lazy smile. 

"Please, don’t tell anybody I failed to interrogate you on your feelings and thoughts."

"No, no, Miss Goldstein, I knew what you meant when you asked me to come over. I knew what I was getting into."

He was putting on his grey coat, scarf around his neck, half a bottle of firewhisky fitting perfectly in his pocket. She stood up, moved towards the door. 

I knew what I was getting into. 

"I didn’t. How did you know?" 

He turned his head, she was leaning on the door, her hand on the handle, her hair undone.

"I rather hoped?" 

She ‘hoped’ too. She hoped she wouldn’t actually have to ask him about what he felt or thought, about how this new reality of things was settling in. She was glad he had brought drinks and didn’t try to make small talk. She was glad to see him in this new light, outside of MACUSA’s headquarters. On second thought, she could have chosen a less personal place for their first- meeting. Meeting sounded about right. 

He moved closer to the door. 

"Thank you. This was the most pleasant part of the recovery so far."

He leaned in a little, a movement so small she only noticed it, because she was looking for it. That was a surprising thought. 

"Sure." 

He turned away as if stealing a last glance at her apartment.

"Hey, Graves-"

"Yes, Tina?" 

He mimicked her tone, and she smiled again. He saw it and smiled too. He wasn’t terrifying at all, she thought. The lingering traces of being in his employ went away. Yet somehow it felt more like the last traces of fear or doubt (or sobriety) were abandoning her. 

And so her fingers tingled, her lips felt dry, her mouth was suddenly on his neck. It could have been considered an embrace, if slightly awkward until she could taste the salt on his skin- Now, now, she knew she had probably gone too far.

She lifted her gaze to meet his eyes, half wondering where her wand was and what exactly did they charge one for assault. But before she could properly look at him, Tina felt a hand on her stomach, moving lower, until she gasped. 

He stopped his motion, looking at her. She nodded.

He pushed her against the door, minimizing the space between the two of them, she winced and the door handle pushed into her body.

One hand on her hip, the other one unbuttoning her trousers, she was feeling rather comfortable in her current position. She felt like time was slowing down and speeding up, all at once, her heartbeat echoing his rhythm.

"Oh- yes. Wait, wait- Why-"

She gasped again as he went deeper, fingers inside of her now.

"Why are you doing this?" she finally managed.

"Control."

Control. Well, if she didn’t ask him any questions regarding his state before, she definitely didn’t need to now. Regaining control in any form had to feel like a victory for him these days. 

And she didn’t really want to be a victory or a price. Right now, she didn't want to be anything at all.

"I think you should leave."

Hand on his chest, she pushed him away, trying to recollect herself. She heard a door open.

He walked away, remembering her precise instructions not to disapparate within hearing distance from her landlady. Tina heard him say:

"Good evening, Miss Goldstein."

Queenie’s footsteps were approaching in the empty corridor. 

Suddenly, shower seemed like a good idea.

***

Shower was not good idea. 

Who would ever equate shower with calm and awakening? Well, it was an awakening of sorts: she was completely unraveled. Hot streams of water along her body did nothing to calm her down. Nor did they cleanse her of her thoughts, or her skin from his touch. 

Showers were completely, utterly overrated, she thought, as her hand reached between her thighs-

"Tina, could you— It’s too loud!" came from the kitchen. Queenie was always complaining about noises from outside. Far too sensitive for her own good-

"I’m not hearing anything." 

If anything, she would like to hear a whistling sound of somebody apparating, back into her apartment. Or a gentle clicking of a time-turner, so that she would be able to make a different choice, to not make him leave, and why didn’t she predict that she would miss him two hours into his absence. Well, she didn’t miss all of him, just the man’s hands-

"Your thoughts, Tina! Your thoughts are too loud!"

Oh. Oh. She turned off the hot water and stood still as it turned cooler and cooler until it eventually made her shudder. 

Well. Okay. Sure. Okay. 

She put on her pyjamas, dried her hair with a spell, and opened the door.


End file.
